


The Hidden Shrine

by Hikari_Murasaki



Series: The Promise of Millennia [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, canon spoilers, for archival purpose, the crossover non-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Murasaki/pseuds/Hikari_Murasaki
Summary: A discovery in a Domain thought to be uninhabited may shake the delicate equilibrium of a millennia-year-old Promise.Spoilers up to Ep 543 (not the Epilogue. that never happened)
Series: The Promise of Millennia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059122
Kudos: 1





	The Hidden Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Better known as: a Noblesse plot bunny with (almost) none of your favorite characters, set in the post-canon universe of the original series, and featuring a bunch of stolen OCs and ideas from various other IPs. Enjoy yourself figuring out which ones!  
> Content warning: terrible legal arguments. For the lawyers who somehow stumbled upon this.

### One

Emilia Moon hates the ocean. She really does.

Yet there she was, hovering a few meters above the shimmering waves. The storm above her head rumbled. Humans would find storms dangerous or challenging – a phenomenom they could not fathom to subdue. But they are nothing but subservient to her. This particular storm, patiently brewed with the careful administrations of her power, was ready.

The same could not be said for the ocean.

The sea seemed to be taunting her. Her lover’s voice in her head was amused as he reminded her how irrational it was for someone of her caliber to be that wary of the sea. She mentally waved him away. He knows as well as she does how much power lies under this ever-blue surface – power that Emilia could not ever hope to fathom. He knew how much she hated that fact. Really, he was just teasing.

“You know, Yue, you don’t really have to do this. This Domain has been dormant for ages,” apparently so, her mind supplied. “Ley line concentrations die out all the time. I’m surprised you showed this much interest in something as innocuous.”

Emilia’s eyebrows slightly knit together.

“As you’ve said,” she responded. “But it is very unusual for it to be snuffed out entirely. Ley line concentrations of that size do not dissipate after only two decades. It just seems… too clean.”

Her lover hummed. “And is there no proof that someone was extracting its power?”

“None whatsoever. There was not even supposed to be a Domain here.”

“Well, you do whatever you wish, Yue. Whoever could have stopped you?” Both of them smiled at this sentiment. “But I do hope you can wrap it up as soon as possible. Yukari insists we have dinner. Just have Shimizu take care of it if you are this reluctant.”

Emilia glared, but the connection had been adjourned. His teasing is quite annoying, but she would forgive it, as always. Alas, he did have a point. Yukari is incredibly strict about punctuality, even if she has an eternity to spend. Emilia let out a small sigh.

With a slight lift of her fingers, the air stirred and the waves parted. Emilia severed the water surface with powerful wind currents, searching for the entrance of the Domain. Two thousand meters under the surface.

She could hear Shimizu’s exasperated tone already. _Must you really?_ The Shaman would complain. _Were you enforcing the Promise, or trying to break it?_

Creating a storm to avoid getting wet when investigating an underwater Domain may seem excessive to _Shimizu_ , but Emilia found that completely justifiable. At least she was the only one who ever did things by protocol; that is, replicating the natural process as well as possible. The others are not even a fraction as discreet with their powers.

Storms are common enough. She had let elemental power build up gradually, mimicking the exact movement the Earth atmosphere would have turned in the case of a real one. It would also serve as her cover from watchful human eyes. They have grown more and more astute every passing century.

The exposed gate of the Domain submitted easily enough, dormant as they were. In a moment too fast to follow with the human eye, Emilia disappeared from the surface of the ocean. The seas remained parted, angered by the obstruction. But the winds did not yield. They never do.

Fortunately, her feet touched stone. The inside of the Domain was dry, at least.

On first glance, it seemed innocuous enough. The Domain was clearly uninhabitated. It took the appearance of a vast forest, although life had drained out of every tree within her sight. Dead trunks and tree branches swarmed above her head and littered the ground. Other than the light coming from the gate to the other side, there was no other light source. The Domain’s power had been dried out completely.

She inspected the trees one by one. A frown started to deepen. Her intuition was correct. This Domain was not dying out. It has been forcefully ripped off all its latent power at the same time. All of these trees had died at the exact same moment. Not even a second apart.

As quick to the train of her thoughts as ever, he returned.

“So, it is indeed abnormal,” he commented. “What can I do for you?”

“You are sure that the ley lines did not redirect this power anywhere.” She said, more of a confirmation than a question.

A pause. “They did not. The energy was extinguished in this place only.” His lighthearted tone faltered just a little bit. “Very strange.”

Emilia turned her head around. “Whatever killed the Domain must have happened in here. There must be traces left.”

She raised her hand and released a blast of air. Dead trees, trees, trees, more trees… until the air came in contact with… something else. She reached out with her magic sense. The marks of extinguished magic indeed converged at that point.

It was a Shrine.

Her eyes lowered in slight annoyance. An unknown Locus? Her mind immediately began to compile a shortlist of the parties capable. Building a Locus requires a great amount of resource and coordination, since the power required to stabilize and maintain it would be enormous. Shimizu would have definitely heard of it – utilizing that much power while not letting the Upperworld find out is difficult enough to require the consent and even the help of a Dominus (which is most likely going to be Shimizu, since she had to come up with the brilliant idea of the Promise). Which, to be completely honest, she could have put more pressure on the other two guys to help her out, instead of only relying on Emilia’s whims like this. It has been millennia since but Emilia was sure that she was the _only_ one who objected to the idea of the Promise, outvoted three to one. Surely the other collaborators could have lent a hand once in a while.

The shortlist safely compiled and stored in her head, Emilia took off towards the direction of the Shrine. First person interrogation is always going to be better than any conjectures she could have come up with, as fun as they may be. She would have indulged a bit more if she were not thousands of meters under the fucking ocean.

It did not take long for her to come face to face with the Shrine of Resurrection. It was nothing fancy – a simple rectangular structure made out of white stone, with a single entrance. The seal of protection was rudimentary and came apart at the slightest ministration. She did not even have to destroy it. It seemed that whoever built this Shrine was not afraid of being found. As the barrier was dismissed, the first presence of a living being entered her sense.

And a powerful being it was. She almost backed up a step. The magnitude of the power which the being inside could accomplish truly shocked her.

Her lover hummed again, but it felt more cautious now. She could feel tendrils of his energy encircling her and almost rolled her eyes.

“Kirin, this is unnecessary.”

“Even the gods do not emit such overwhelming aura” was the curt reply. He would not take any argument.

The heavy gates of the shrine parted with slow and heavy motion, kicking up fine particles of dust under the pale light coming from the upperworld. Now released from the confinement of the Shrine, the powerful presence overflew the area, unleashed in waves strong enough to attract the detection of humans, were it not inside a Domain under the ocean’s floor. This would have alarmed any other magician, but Emilia simply raised an eyebrow. She swatted her arm, and the power temporarily dissipated.

「もったいないすぎ。」

Nevertheless, she was curious as to who, or what, could have projected that power.

The inside of the Shrine was plain and boring, so unlike the common aesthetic sensibility Shrine owners would have liked for the most sacred place of their lives, the proof of their victory against time. Emilia could appreciate the difference; some Shrine ornaments she had seen were… excessive in their sentimentality.

At the center of the shrine, on the stone slab where the Locus should have been, lay a child. They looked as if in deep slumber, not having reacted to the loud intrusion of their resting place. It was unmistakable that the power originated from that child’s body. It coalesced in the air around them, coiling in waves, although Emilia was curious to note that it was not aggressive or hostile. It simply was _there_ , as if proclaiming that its very existence was enough of a statement. Such pride. Very Shimizu.

Emilia allowed more of her power to surge, gently curbing away the overflowing power of the hibernating child. Fortunately, the power did not seem offended at her attempt. It would not be wise to make a scene here, lest the Other Side discovered anything. Yes, she did _not_ intend to break the Promise.

She approached the place where the child was lying as they began to stir. At first, it was just the twitch of their eyebrows. Then, their facial muscles contracted, as if struggling to wake up from a pleasant sleep. Emilia stopped by the slab. The Locus was nowhere to be found. The outstanding energy enamated from this waking child alone.

This was turning out to be much more complicated than she had previously thought.

She reached out and touched the stone slab. As suspected, the Shrine had been rendered useless. It was not a perfect Locus, not if all it can afford was one resurrection. Of course it would be incomplete. Building a Locus was no small feat, especially one which hosted such a powerful soul. At least the subject seemed to be whole and alive.

The child’s eyelids fluttered. They slowly raised. Striking red eyes met green.

That shade of red… she could be mistaken, but it was eerily similar to the eye color of Nobility.

This is indeed much, much more than she had expected out of this _whim._

### Two

“Welcome back,” she spoke, initially in the Japanese language she often used. There was a slight flutter in the child’s eyelids, indicating they had heard her speak but offered no response. She then tried in modern English. Recognition seemed to dawn on the child’s face, indicating that they were familiar with this language, at least. She wondered if she should try Lukedonian, the most sure fire option. But then, her Lukedonian was rather rusty, after millenia of disuse.

“…back?” the child managed to breathe out.

Emilia’s eyes slightly widened. The child had no idea?

Multiple questions sprang up from this realization, but she shoved them to the side. Kirin could take a look at them if he fancied. There were more important priorities at the moment. Emilia reached out to the child’s head with her hand. They had glossy dark hair and pale but pristine skin, complimenting the signature red eyes of Nobility. For a child, they were surprisingly unemotive, but distress was readable enough in their eyes.

“I won’t hurt you.” Emilia reassured. “I was just going to help you get up.” She slid her hand under the child’s neck and gently cradled them upwards a half sitting position. The child complied, seemingly just regaining the control of their limbs. After making sure they could keep themselves upright, Emilia allowed them some space to examine their body as well as their surrounding.

The shock visible from their features was reasonable enough, and so was the panic which radiated from the child as they took a brief look of the foreign surrounding. Emilia suppressed the urge to sigh out of frustration. The flashes of panic even manifested in that monster of a power.

She was not good at this at all. But she had to say something, and so she did.

“I know you have many questions. I don’t have the answers to many of them myself, but you have to stay calm.” Really, she should be able to offer more to a dying child who somehow found himself alive again, but in her defense, how likely would anyone ever encounter such a bizarre situation? “It’s not good to make a scene here.” She added, referring to his immense potential.

It appeared to have been sufficient for the child to school their expression into something more neutral. Incredible self control, she noted. The power did not dissipate, however. It did retract for a bit, which led Emilia to suspect that the child did not have very precise mastery over it to begin with.

“Where… am I?” they asked. Clearly still trying to get used to using their voice.

“Somewhere in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean,” replied Emilia. “I can give you the coordinates, but I doubt it would make the situation any more comprehensible.” Judging from the confused gaze, she guessed the child did not even know what coordinates were.

She resisted another sigh. “You’re inside a Domain. Think of it as a secluded space from the world.” They were clearly not picking up any word she had said. “I’ll save explanations for later. I want to check if you are in good health. Do I have permission to touch your body?”

The child seemed surprised, but they nodded nevertheless. Emilia gently checked their pulses, breathing, pupils and aura. Everything seemed stable. The boy, she had managed to identify, well, biologically at least, was in excellent physical condition. Mental condition is a different matter.

She told him as much. He took several minutes to comprehend. The Nobility sure takes a lot of time to ponder their decisions, huh?

“…why am I here?”

“I don’t know. I’d thought you’d have some idea.” She answered with a shrug. Apparently not.

The boy just sat there for several more minutes, just staring into the space before him. She was sure he was not appreciating the view outside.

Emilia tried not to roll her eyes. It was mean to be so exasperated to someone who was processing their resurrection. That was, if he could recall that much. She lowered her stance until she could meet the boy’s eyes.

“I know that you are overwhelmed,” and overwhelming as well, she added, referring to the immense energy. “I will tell you what I” _‘know’ would be a bit presumptuous in this case_ “can infer. But first, you and I should get out of here. You must be cooped up in here. We can talk more when you’ve had proper medical attention and a meal.” She paused, suddenly realizing that he might not be too thrilled to follow a practical stranger after having awakened in the middle of nowhere. Having taken note, she quickly amended her offer. “If you’d like an explanation right now, I’d gladly oblige.”

The child thought it over for a minute, goodness. He nodded.

“If it does not impose on you, I will oblige.”

“Alright,” said Emilia in relief. “Can you walk, or shall I carry you?”

She wondered if it was embarassment that flashed through his face. “I… can walk.” He pushed his legs over the slab and accepted her helping hand. Emilia graciously allowed him some time to get used to balancing on two legs again before walking towards the Domain gate.

They stayed completely silent on the way back. The boy seemed really deep in thought; Emilia had thought he would have many more questions. Or perhaps he just happened to be the quiet type. It was really difficult to tell, which is quite something, coming from her.

Their feet touched the sand (dry, Emilia noted with self satisfaction), and the boy had the most incredulous expression as he stared at the wall of sea water on all sides. He looked at Emilia outrageously.

“What? I hate getting wet.” She stated simply, brushing over the question of _how_ on Earth she was capable of accomplishing such a feat.

She offered him a hand again.

“Well, this part’s on me. I’ll give you a lift.”

Thankfully, the boy decided she was trustworthy enough and lent her his hand. She flew up with the boy in tow. Only when they had completely risen above the water surface did Emilia dismiss her power. The water crashed down, finally free of their shackles, the waves frothing with rage. Emilia levelled a challenging glare. _Just what you deserved_ , she thought triumphantly.

The boy was still enthralled by the sight. The storm was still raging above. Emilia took a quick check to see if anything was watching. After making sure that nothing was, she navigated her way out of the storm, her power forming a protective barrier around the two.

“Did you… do this too?” asked the boy.

“Yeah.” Upon the boy’s frown, she explained. “No, I don’t actively create most storms on this world. The humans do that by themselves. They are rather good at it too, I might add.” If she were to be serious, the Upperworld would probably crash and burn in the next century. Maybe the Promise was not such a good idea now, was it? “This is a cover for my ‘trip’. It will dissipate soon enough. I won’t let it reach in land, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Silence for a few seconds.

“You could tell I was?”

Good, he was gaining in reaction speed, if anything.

“I am pretty good at looking.”

The boy did not pose more questions on their way to London. Emilia took the time to mull over what had just happened. So many unknowns revealed themselves with this particular discovery. It was more trouble on her plate, yes, but, it was a problem. _Problems_.

Problems are to be solved. That is where the fun lies.

It seems that she will have more than enough to satisfy her whims for the foreseeable while.

That reminded her…

“Kirin? Would you please inform Yukari that our dinner plan shall need to be postponed?” She would not be happy. “Tell her that she can blame me if she wishes.”

“Already done,” her lover chuckled. “Yukari will be waiting for you in London.”

### Three

Yukari was indeed sitting in her living room, donning a lab coat. Her azure hair was pulled into a single ponytail this time. She immediately directed her attention towards her prospective patient (prospective was Emilia’s word) when they had entered the room, doctor mode engaged.

“I am Yuuki Yukari, a friend of Emilia and a medical doctor.” She gently introduced herself with a patient smile. “I am here to take care of you. Allow me.”

The boy shot Emilia a quick look.

Ah, that.

“Kaze-kun,” admonished Yukari. “Did you, of all things, forget to introduce yourself?”

Emilia shrugged. “There was a lot going on in my head. It’s not that big a deal anyway.” Yukari left it at that. She understood what her friend meant.

Turning towards the boy, Emilia addressed him again.

“You can call me Emilia Moon. Emilia is fine. So is Moon. What about you?”

All they got in return was a blank look.

Yukari looked at her again. Gracious, could no one just figure it out from looking?

“Yeah, about that, I know nothing for sure. He might not remember, or he might not trust us.”

A curt nod. Emilia allowed Yukari to continue with her routine examination and addressed the other men inside the room.

“It’s been six years, hasn’t it, Houou-sama?” she greeted shorter man, extending her right hand. He looked not over thirty, his face relaxed with a lofty smile. He was wearing casual clothes, a plain red t-shirt, jeans vest, and dark trousers. The chain link on his belt clattered as he moved to shake her hands.

“Emilia,” he returned, his golden eyes bright and full of mirth. “There’s no need to be formal. Humans would call me your… brother-in-law, wouldn’t they?”

Kirin nodded at her with his usual soft smile. He had begun to grow out his hair again. She had always preferred his long, silky hair, however unusual that has become in the Upperworld. Unlike his brother, he was wearing a traditional hakama. He was a head taller than Houou and looked more mature, though age did not matter at all to beings like them.

“I see you’re happy with your trip.” He teased.

“Happy isn’t exactly it, but I am _pleased.”_

Yukari’s voice recalled their attention towards her new guest.

“So far he looks to be in good health,” said the doctor. She bit her lower lip slightly, glancing at Emilia. After so many years, Yukari has not stopped being nervous about her judgements.

“You’re the doctor, Yukari. It is what it is,” said Emilia.

“That is… quite something.” Yukari’s lips pursed as she assessed the boy with a keen gaze. To the boy’s credit, he did not once flinch. “Not much of a talker, aren’t you? Do you feel tired? Would you like to lie down? Any pain?”

The boy shook his head after every question.

“I’ll leave you to it. You have free range of my lab,” said Emilia. Yukari nodded her assent. “I need to have a word with Shimizu. Houou-sama, would you please restrain the boy’s power while I am away?”

“Sure thing,” said Houou.

That seemed to catch the boy’s interest.

“Restrain?”

“Don’t you feel it? The energy you’re continuously exuding. I would prefer it did not interfere with the city – after all, this isn’t my Domain.” The issue of not showing off would have to be put off later. “It will be tiring to deal with Merlin’s claims.”

The boy kept staring at her.

“I will be back. Yukari is my trusted friend. I just have some business with a colleague. You will have your explanation after I’m done.”

He nodded at last, and with that confirmation, Emilia disappeared from the room along with her lover.

### Three and a half

Emilia and Kirin arrived at the study. Without wasting any time, she settled down at her desk and took out a phone. Kirin made himself comfortable leaning on the wall behind her, a book in hand. After making the call, she set a pen to paper. The call went dead, as is routine.

Several moments later, her phone buzzed when she was writing.

Kirin helpfully picked up the call for her.

“Shimizu,” said Emilia. “I wonder how busy things must be on Shijima that you never seem to answer my calls.”

“Emilia,” the voice from the phone shot back. “Maybe it would be helpful if you would communicate in _our_ methods.”

“The telephone is a surprisingly ingenious invention. I had hoped you had better appreciation for such things.”

“This again? Our conversation about phones have concluded twenty years ago. I suppose you’re not calling me for such trifle?”

“Of course not, such matters deserve to be discussed in person,” Emilia smirked. “Remember the potential breach I have been looking into?”

“You’ve mentioned that in one of your letters a few years ago, yes.”

“Three years and four months, yes.”

Shimizu’s tone was brisk.

“It sounded like nothing but your usual paranoia,” Emilia snorted at her colleague’s assessment. As if her “paranoia” had not saved them from escalating problems so many times before. “But I suppose you’ve found something.”

“Indeed. I have a question for you. Have you, by any chance, authorized the construction of a Locus in the Atlantic Ocean?”

The line went still for several seconds.

“Pardon?”

Emilia gave her the detailed coordinates.

“I’ve done no such thing— did you _find one_ there?”

“Precisely,”

Shimizu asked in a more composed tone. “Tell me more.”

“I was taking a look at the ley line map the other day, and one of the Atlantic concentrations have disappeared since the last time I checked, which was twenty years three months and twelve days ago. I had some free time, so I decided to come take a look myself.”

“I see… wait, did you conjure _another_ storm in order to—“

“I haven’t even got to the good part yet. Stop throwing a fuss over something I can’t help. Maybe if you played the part of the patrol more, we wouldn’t have this problem, yes?”

The huff coming from the phone put a smirk on Emilia’s face.

“And you found the Locus inside the Domain there?”

“Astute reasoning,” complimented Emilia. She can learn, after all. “Unfortunately, the Locus is gone. I found its owner.”

“Well, a Locus constructed behind my back would only do that much. It was amazing enough that it managed a resurrection. Anyway, it should be simple enough to question them. What’s the problem?”

“You’ve come to the good part, Shimizu. The resurrected was a child, and he is not aware of what happened to him.”

There was no response on the other side of the line.

“Of course, since the Locus was flawed, he might not actually be a child, and his memory may have been displaced. However, I am certain that the boy is of Nobility.”

Several more seconds of complete silence.

“I can attest to that,” Kirin spoke up. “The boy is a Noble.”

“…I will ask Ark, to be sure.” Shimizu declared, though there was a strain to her tone. “but I doubt he’s the sort of type to go so far for a flawed Locus.”

“We know for sure it’s not Ark. He does not need a Locus to keep his charges alive and there’s no reason to be so secretive if he does,” said Emilia. “This is clearly done behind our backs. Why would the Domain gate be at the ocean’s floor, if not to escape my notice? Me, the only one who regularly goes to the Other Side?”

“Are you alleging that the resurrected belongs the Other Side?”

“I am positive it is the case. The Locus is not perfect, but it wasn’t poorly done. The boy was in excellent physical condition.”

“What can the boy tell you?”

“He does not recognise any of our world’s terminology. But it’s hard to tell if he remembers anything about himself, or he’s just hiding it out of distrust. He speaks little.”

“Hard to tell for you? It’s impressive.”

“His control over emotions is impeccable,” Emilia continued with her assessment, “but his control over power much less so.”

“Power?”

“Yes, power. He has immense power, Shimizu. Dare I say enough to rival a Dominus?”

She heard the sound of something dropping from the other side.

“You’re not joking?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“…”

“Intriguing, isn’t it?”

“Emilia… your sense of humor knows no bound, but this is not _exciting_ in the slightest. You are aware—“

“Yes.” She is always aware. In fact, dare she say she is the most aware out of all of them. That did not mean this situation was any less interesting.

“Does the Locus still function?” asked Shimizu after another uncomfortable pause.

“No. The concentration has been bled dry. There will not be another resurrection.”

Shimizu sighed.

“I will look at it, by myself if I have to. This can be a serious violation of the Promise.”

“Yes, tell me something I haven’t already known.”

“Would you mind looking after the resurrected in the mean time? If he remembers anything, please let me know immediately.”

“Sure,” said Emilia more seriously. “I can roam the Upper World to see if there’s any sign of tampering.”

“That would be most helpful.”

“Looking for the architect won’t be simple,” said Emilia. “The Shrine could be hundreds if not thousands of years old. We are talking about one of Nobility, after all.”

“You still think the ‘boy’ has nothing to do with it?”

“I do. There is no concrete proof, but I don’t think the boy knows what lying means.”

“If he is who I fear—“

“Fear, Shimizu? Really?”

“—then it is as you say. I doubt it is Lukedonia’s doing, either. This is unlike them. No, Emilia, you may not try to enter Lukedonia.”

Emilia rolled her eyes. “I don’t doubt them for a second.”

“For now I won’t officially announce anything. That may alert our potential traitor. But I will investigate this matter.”

“I leave the matter of management up to you, Shimizu. As I always do. I’ll let you know if I found something new.”

“Very well. See you later, Emilia.”

“Goodbye.”

She swore she could hear Shimizu’s groan of frustration after the call had cut off.

Kirin approached her work desk and glanced at what she had written down during the call.

“This world is beginning towards a great paradigm shift,” he stated ominously.

Emilia did not share the same ominous sentiment.

“I have never been sentimental to the Promise, anyways.”

“Yet you contributed the most towards its maintenance.”

“Why, because it’s fun, of course. And because Shimizu is a friend of mine.”

Kirin laughed. It was something he found both endearing and exasperating about her character, after millenia of being together.

“Would it not be a good option to get rid of him early?” asked Kirin, referring to their guest.

Emilia smiled.

“Problems are not problems if they are not solved on my own. Such is what always happens when a problem falls into my lap.”

That is simply the kind of person she is.

### Four

When Emilia returned to the lounge, Yukari had already concluded the procedures she deemed necessary. The patient was seated at the spare table, eating a bowl of steaming porridge, no doubt something Yukari had prepared beforehand. The doctor looked up from the newspaper she had been reading.

“That took you a while. Can’t you oblige Shimizu and just scry her?”

Emilia pretended to pout. “I hate water.”

The doctor sighed. She reached out and picked up a folder sitting on the coffee table and handed it to Emilia.

“These are the results. Nothing more than what you’ve already figured out. Call me if something new shows up.”

Emilia duly skimmed the papers. Even though there were no surprises, the numbers were still extraordinary.

“You’re not staying over for dinner?”

“I did prepare ingredients for today’s dinner.”

“We can still make it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” said Yukari, glancing at the strange boy. “With that amount of power, moving him place to place would inevitably cause trouble. We don’t know if he’s stabilized yet. It sucks though, I’ve prepared good filet mignon for tonight.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yukari retorted. “These things just happen.”

Emilia put a hand on her friend’s slumped shoulders.

“Houou-sama,” she called to the other man. “Thank you for taking over for me.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Houou glanced at the boy one last time before withdrawing his power. Emilia immediately let hers surge to take its place. She did not want to explain things to an exasperated Merlin.

The boy had stopped eating and was staring at them.

“What is it?” asked Emilia. “Did you not like the porridge?”

“How did you do that?”

“Oh, this? With power, of course. Is there any other way to restrain power?”

The boy looked like he wanted to press on, but he bade silence.

“It would be much more convenient if you can temper it yourself. I can’t follow you around at close proximity all the time, and I would hate to impose on Kirin whenever I am preoccupied.”

Unrestrained shock manifested on the boy’s face. Emilia found it curious. Was the idea of mastering one’s own power such a foreign idea? Or perhaps that was simply the nature of the power he possessed?

That was ridiculous, Emilia’s mind supplied. People had once said similar things about the Sigils. Yet the Dominus came to be. No power is impossible to master. It is nothing other than a lack of proficiency if it is not.

“Of course mastery is possible. The degree differs, but… even my colleagues have it better than you.”

He seemed confused.

“Please finish your food before it gets cold. Yukari is an excellent cook, do not let it go to waste.”

“It is good.” The boy said immediately, turning towards his doctor. “I am thankful.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Yukari. She gave Emilia the look which said “yeah he is definitely not a kid.”

Yukari had a point, but Emilia herself found her guest extremely childish, somehow. Her friend was most definitely referring to language, though, so Emilia nodded. That was certainly not how kids talk these days.

“I haven’t forgotten our deal,” said Emilia. “After you’ve eaten, I will try my best to provide an explanation.” _It will go much better if you were a little more cooperative, however_.

Yukari neatly folded the newspaper she had been reading and stood up. Emilia stood up with her.

“Thank you for coming today.”

“You’re welcome,” said Yukari. Her eyes narrowed. She whispered in the Japanese language the boy did not understand. “Kaze-kun… might this be too much even for your plate?”

Emilia laughed. Her friend’s honest concern has always touched her.

“We will just have to see. I don’t let go of a problem that has caught my eye. Don’t worry too much. Kirin is always there to back me up if anything goes awry.”

“You never change, Kaze-kun.”

“Indeed, I do hope it comes to that,” Kirin’s voice came from outside the room, clearly amused. “I may finally get to do something for my lady.”

They laughed again.

“Well, I’ll go now. Good luck. Call me if you need anything.”

“Of course.”

Emilia escorted Yukari and Houou to the door. They both nodded at her one last time before teleporting away.

When she returned, her guest had already finished the bowl of food and the glass of water. He was now staring at her expectantly. Emilia was in no rush, however.

She sat down on the sofa and began brewing tea. It was admittedly a bit late to have afternoon tea, but she was not about to skip on her favorite meal of the day. The boy’s sharp eyes did not once leave her as she went about the routine. When the hot water had been poured and the tea was set to brew, she addressed him again.

“Come and sit with me. Let’s discuss over tea.”

Although she was sure that it would mostly be her who would do the speaking.

Her guest scooted over on the opposite ottoman and sat down. His back was straight and his posture was immaculate, and in moments like this Emilia supposed he was really not a child.

She selected a few butter cookies from the selection of sweets on the table and placed it in front of the boy. He seemed eager to pick one up and bit on it.

“Now, where shall I start? There’re many places to begin. It’d be easier if you asked questions, but you’re not talkative.”

The boy nodded at his cookie.

“You said ‘welcome back’. Not ‘hello’.” He looked straight at her. “Do you know me?”

“Not at all,” from a certain point of view. “The reason I greeted you like I did was because of the place you were found in. I assume you don’t know what it is.”

“No.”

Emilia hummed.

“A detailed explanation might be too long—let’s see, it is what we call a Shrine of Resurrection. It is simply where a Locus is housed, specifically yours.”

The boy froze. His slim fingers still held the cookie in midair.

“As the name suggests, a Shrine of Resurrection, or Shrine for short, houses the Locus, which ensures life, in spite of physical death. Think of it as… hmm, do you play video games?”

With an incredulous look in his eyes, the boy nodded.

“That will make it much easier. Do you know how in video games, even if your avatar has died, the game does not end? One way or another, your character gets revived, commonly at a certain “checkpoint”, or “base”. The Locus achieves a similar effect. A proper Locus anchors the soul and life of its owner, so that despite suffering physical death, the owner would not truly die, as long as the Locus remains.

“In short, a Locus is like… a real life video game checkpoint. Of course, the actual mechanics is a little bit more nuanced, but put simply, that’s what a Locus is.”

It was not until the tea had finished brewing and Emilia turned her head to pick up the teapot that the boy recovered his faculty of speech.

“That is possible?”

Emilia paused to answer.

“It is _not_ as easy as I made it sound, but it is certainly possible. It’s not true immortality, though. If the Locus is destroyed, the owner dies, irrespective of how healthy their body is at that moment. A resurrection may also use up an immense amount of energy. If the Shrine is not adequately supplied with it, then resurrection won’t happen—ah, I see I have lost you already.”

The boy did not seem to notice her jab, his brows pursed in introspection. After a while, he asked

“Do you have one?”

“Me? No. Loci are costly to build and maintain,” that is, commonly speaking. “There are other means to achieve a similar state of immortality.”

“So I… had one? I do not know anything about it.”

“Ah yes, but do you really not know? Or do you simply not remember knowing? Would you like to come clean on that point?”

The boy’s gaze was unflinching, but there was no verbal reply. Emilia used that time to pour tea into both of their cups. She placed one in front of the boy.

“I prefer my tea ‘scalding’ hot, as a friend has put it. You might want to wait for a minute.” She brought the other cup to her lips, savouring in the aroma before taking a sip. “Very well. I see you do not trust me. But that does not change the fact that you have suffered at least one physical ‘death’. The fact that you were inside the Shrine means it has resurrected you.”

She made a note to ask Shimizu for further investigation. Had it only been used once, or multiple times? She had been a little too hasty in leaving the scene. She _could_ go again herself, but she did not want to intrude upon Shimizu’s good will anymore than the woman could take.

“I have died.”

“It is not a true death, as we would say, but yes. According to common sense, you have died. Or, in your terms, _entered eternal sleep_.” The euphemism was incredibly ironic considering the circumstance.

“You know… I am a Noble?”

“Obviously. I’ve had Yukari examine you thoroughly. She is the best doctor I know.” Emilia smiled a little. “I see you remember enough to know what you are.” Note taken.

He lowered his head.

“Yes, I know it seems like a violation of the laws of nature to you, but to us, it is a completely reasonable, albeit rare occurrence.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t immortality something everyone craved? Is that your question? Eternity is as much a curse as it is a blessing. We… have a profound understanding of that fact. Besides, not anyone is powerful enough for their soul to become a Locus. Like I said, it is by no means easy.”

The boy duly brought his saucer up to his chest and stared at the tea.

“Of course, it is outrageous if that Locus was made without your consent. You can force life on another no more than you can death.”

Emilia expected him to drink, but he kept staring at the cup for several seconds.

“Do you not like tea?”

“No, I—“ He finally put the cup to his lips and drank. It was very slight, but Emilia could feel his shudder through the air.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” Emilia quickly reassured.

Red eyes scanned over the coffee table, from her tea set to the stand of pastries and cakes, and back to her cup of tea. He had yet placed the cup and the saucer down.

Emilia raised an eyebrow.

“Do you...” the boy finally murmured, “have sugar?”

“Pardon?”

_That’s what this is about? My tea isn’t that bitter._

“I… it’s bitter.”

Was he avoiding her gaze on purpose?

“I don’t have tea with sugar,” she shrugged, gesturing at the dessert stand. “Feel free to help yourself to some sweets to balance it out.”

The guest stared at her. Unfortunately, Emilia Moon is known to be immune to the so-called phenomenon of “puppy eyes”. He resigned to picking out a few pieces of cake from the tiered stand.

“…I came back from death.”

“Yes. In pristine health. Yukari has not found any problem, which means there isn’t any. You don’t have to worry about that front.”

The boy quietly laughed, but Emilia thought he didn’t sound happy.

“You do not know who was responsible, either.” He asked after a moment.

“No,” answered Emilia. “I only came to investigate because I found that place peculiar. However, it is a serious breach of ethics, and I am sorry for the intrusion.”

“You say… ‘we’. Do you mean you and your partner? And Miss Yukari? Are you a group?”

Emilia took a few seconds to contemplate the question.

“Good one. In a sense, compared to _you,_ we are a _group_ , yes. But by ‘ _we’_ I do not mean only the four of us you’ve seen today. I meant _we_ as in a collective population. As you would use _we,_ speaking as one of the Nobility, when talking to, let’s say, a representative of the human race.”

“Then, who do your _we_ refer to?”

Emilia observed the boy carefully. Does the Nobility still remember the Promise? It has been thousands of years, after all, since their last contact. Does their existence still matter in the mind of the overlords of the Upperworld?

“We… do not agree on an official label. Magicians, sorcerers, fairies, daemons, gods, monsters… we consist of a multitude of different beings, each with a myriad of names. We are just _us._ Compared to _the Other Side,_ which we use to refer to _you.”_

“Other Side?”

“The world where you used to live, before your former body’s demise. Where those who do not see the things we do - humans, the Nobility, and the werewolves - coexist.” She smiled a little. _Coexist_ would be a rather generous descriptor considering the recent upheaval. “ _We_ are the other ones who live on the same planet, but in a different world. We have agreed to not get in each other’s way, to put it simply, in a treaty—“

“—The Promise.” The boy whispered.

“Ah, so you’ve already known.” Interesting. So the Nobility populace was still aware.

It did not mean the shock was not there.

“It was thought… you have all disappeared, gone to slumber or death,” explained the boy helpfully. “You’ve all but vanished a few hundred years after. We all thought—“

Emilia smirked, “Well, we are good at keeping our Promise. It was our proposal, after all.”

She would be insulted if the Nobility had thought otherwise.

“Such is our problem. The Promise has been kept long enough that our existence has become irrelevant in your recent history. So why has one of _you_ been resurrected on _our_ land?”

Silence.

“I do not know anything.” The boy maintained with sincerity. Emilia could not bring herself to doubt it.

Nobility and their double-edged blade of honesty.

“You misunderstand. It’s not your problem, but mine. You only have to decide what you would like to do. Since you are an innocent caught up in this, I’m sure Shimizu will let you go after a few rounds of questioning.”

The boy took several minutes to ponder this discovery, which had become something of a habit to Emilia. She used the meantime to get herself a piece of cake and fished out her phone to continue a novel.

She was about to finish the fifth chapter of the day when he spoke again.

“Shimizu… she is one of your… leaders?”

Ah, he recognized Shimizu as well.

“Well, how do I say this… you are certainly not wrong, but… Sure, let’s leave it at that. She came up with the Promise, after all. In our particular case, she is indeed the _leader._ ”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, if you say that Shimizu is the equivalent of your Lord, that would be erroneous. Our world does not work like that. But she _does_ have the final say in diplomatic matters, that is, those concerning the Promise, so she is the boss in this instance.”

“So the Promise was broken… to bring me back to life?” asked the boy, disbelief lacing every word.

Emilia shrugged nonchalantly.

“The Promise was certainly broken. By who is the question I am interested in. Whether the end goal is to resurrect you, or something more, I am unable to say. This comes as a surprise to us as well.”

“You do not seem… surprised.”

“I _am._ But more than surprised, I am excited.” Has it not been several thousand years since she last felt thoroughly challenged?

“Excited?”

“Indeed. There is a provoking problem in need of a solution. I find it most interesting.”

He looked at her as if she had just said something most absurd.

“Rest assured, it has nothing to do with you. But you _do_ have something to mull over, and from what I’ve seen, it’s gonna take you _a while_.” She teased with a small grin. “I do not want to force you to stay here. Unfortunately, I _do_ have to ask you to stay until Shimizu could come and question you in person, but like I said, it was unlikely to be fruitful. I can let you go after that. It’s up to you to decide where you will go. Would you rather stay in _our_ world, or return to the _Other Side_?”

“Is that even allowed?”

“Well, this _is_ a very peculiar situation, but according to the wording of the Promise, _all persons who live under and hereby born within our lands,_ you do qualify to be one of _us._ A resurrection is synonymous with a re _birth_. Of course, Shimizu may as well pull some exception out of nowhere, but considering it’s highly improbable to manipulate your memories—eh, it’s not worth it.”

The boy blinked.

“What? Do you think we were such flimsy creatures? We do _not_ rely on memory manipulation to mess about on the Other Side. _Premeditated_ interference in your world is strictly forbidden, but accidental exposure is frankly inevitable. There are clauses in the Promise concerning the solutions to such cases, as I’m sure you have heard. Manipulation of memories _is_ authorised as one of them." _Mostly useful for humans, however._ "To be honest, though, the majority of us have not stepped foot outside our Domains for a _very_ long time. Of course, I am one of the few exceptions.”

Emilia helped herself to another serving of cake. Predictably, her guest had not added anything to the conversation in the meantime.

“Well, I have no doubt you’d prefer to return to your world. There must be people who miss you there,” consoled Emilia. Even if explaining what exactly happened was unlikely to be simple.

The “…right” coming from him was almost too quiet to hear.

Having finished her tea, Emilia stood up and straightened the folds on her clothes.

“I do have to inconvenience you again, but would you mind following me into my study? I would like to work there for a while.”

“Not at all.” He stood up and followed her out.

They exited the lounge together. As she had expected, the boy was deep in his thoughts on the way.

“You can take your time,” assured Emilia. “Similar to you, I do have an eternity to spend.”

### Five

Emilia must, in all earnestness, admire the Nobility for their uncanny ability to stay absolutely still and do absolutely nothing for a ridiculous amount of time.

Or it could just be a quirk of the particular boy whom she had awakened from slumber.

Whatever the case, her guest had stayed _completely_ immobile for a little short of three hours after they had both arrived at the study. By completely immobile she meant _without a single movement_ whatsoever, something she would have doubted if not for her mastery over the atmosphere. She knew for a fact that he had not stirred in the last two hours and fifty two minutes, which somehow made the feat sound more impressive.

What the hell could he be thinking about?

“May I ask something?” asked the boy, finally breaking the silence.

Emilia looked up.

“Certainly.”

“What are you? You feel _human,_ but…”

She smiled amiably.

“But?”

“…you can’t be. It’s impossible.”

Emilia could not help a slight giggle. Victor would not have liked to hear that.

“I would not be so hasty in declaring what humans can and cannot do,” said Emilia. “But you are correct. I am not _just_ human. However, I assure you, I _am_ human at heart.”

“And what are you, other than human?”

“Divine.”

The look she received made her burst out laughing.

“Ah, every single time,” she chuckled. “You don’t have to believe me. It doesn’t matter in the slightest.”

“But—“

“Don’t think so hard on that account. I’m sure you already have plenty to think about.”

“You don’t _feel_ anything like a god.”

“Thankfully I don’t. Can’t you imagine if I did? Calamity would happen every time I feel like throwing a fit. Completely overkill.”

“Do you ever… throw a fit?”

“More often than you’d think.”

The boy did not say anything else for a while. The next thing he said was.

“Don’t you need dinner?”

“Hmm? I’m not feeling like it. Do you? I thought the Nobility eats sparsely.”

He shook his head. Another several minutes of absolute stillness.

“If it gets boring in your head, feel free to pick up whatever book you like. I do have some written in Lukedonian script over there.” Emilia offered, pointing towards one of the bookshelves.

His eyes followed her hand, probably out of courtesy. He nodded, but did not move towards the shelves. Emilia turned back to her work.

An hour later…

“Do you not also need to sleep?”

“Sleep is not a bad idea,” said Emilia carefully. “Human physiology does require it. But I can skip it for a few days without any problem. Same thing with food and water. I’ve gone at most thirty one days without any food, water, or sleep – Kirin is not thrilled to let me do more.”

She smiled, nostalgic about her partner’s protective tendency.

The boy rose from his seat too abruptly.

“Then please sleep. I do not want to impose on you.”

“Thank you for your concern. You don’t have to worry. I do this much all the time. As I said, I can’t let you broadcast your power all over London. The citizens will become restless.”

“I… am sorry.”

“Don’t fret. It is no trouble at all. In fact, you are the one who is most inconvenienced. Until I have come up with a better solution, you have to be within proximity at all times.”

Perhaps it would have been better to bring him to Caelum. He would probably have to be relocated there later.

“It’s fine. I do not need to sleep or eat either.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I have not been in such good health… for a long time,” said her guest wistfully.

Emilia duly catalogued the statement in her mind.

Two hours later, the boy finally sauntered over to the bookshelves and picked out one of the books. It was a copy of a Lukedonian’s writings on magic. A rare relic from the time they once resided in the same world. Emilia found it useful for grasping the Nobility’s way of thinking. As for informative purposes, it could use several revisions.

“I should probably start transcribing some books into Lukedonian script,” said Emilia in Lukedonian – at least, the version they used millenia ago, when they still inhabited the same world. The boy looked startled. “It would be good revision for my rusty Lukedonian – how do I do, by the way?”

He blinked a few times before answering in the same tongue.

“You do excellently, but nearly no one in Lukedonia right now would understand you.”

“Tragic,” commented Emilia in mock disappointment. “It can’t be helped. How could I have been updated on modern Lukedonian?”

The boy (it was starting to feel like a rather inappropriate label) smiled slightly.

“Is there any reason you did not use it before?” he asked.

“Obviously, I’ve been practicing while you’re so deep in thought. I haven’t spoken this for thousands of years, and I’d hate to embarrass myself.”

“Is that what you have been doing?”

“Among other things. My mind still functions like a human one. I get bored more easily than you would.”

She added as he started to read, “I have to say, as interesting as they were, I don’t think your writings adequately represented our magic. Don’t hesitate to ask if you would like any clarification.”

He nodded.

Unsurprisingly, the night went by without another word.

When the clock ticked seven, Emilia decided to leave the room for breakfast. She stretched her body a bit, having spent most of the time sitting, if not browsing her bookshelves and equipment stand. She was about to call Kirin to come by and take over for her when the boy spoke.

“I can’t remain in this world. I will return to mine.”

Emilia smirked. That was much faster than she had expected.

“I see. As soon as Shimizu is satisfied, I will bring you to the Other Side.”

His brows furrowed.

“In the meantime…” he continued hesitantly. “You said yesterday… that mastery over my power is possible.”

“So I did. I _am_ powerful enough to inhibit your power, and you hardly feel the same aura from me, do you?”

“Do you mean I can stop my power from leaking out constantly? As in, it is possible for me to do so myself?”

Emilia took a long look at the boy.

“I did not think my meaning was that obscure. Yes, it is possible. The degree of proficiency differs between person and person, but your case is excessive even with the most lax standards.”

“Then—may I also learn how to do so?”

Emilia Moon was genuinely surprised. This was what he had spent so much time pondering – her throwaway comment?

Her lips slightly pursed.

The other seemed to take it as signs of reluctance.

“Can I not? Would that bother you?” he asked.

Now, Emilia Moon is quite famous for ‘not asking questions’. Shimizu and many others would insist it is because of her pride, because she prides herself on knowing better than those around her. That is not true at all, Emilia would maintain, except she knows they would not understand. No, she rarely asks questions because most of the time, she is able to infer the answer herself. She _does_ take some pride in her ability of observation, but it is not out of a desire to look down on other people that she does not ask things that others thought she could not have known. Because why would you have to ask something you already knew?

Even if she _does_ have the tendency of trying to figure the answer out on her own when asking could have expedited the process a _little bit…_

However, for the first time in a very, very long time, she could not, for the life of her, figure out why the being in front of her would ask for something like _this._

She just could not understand _why._

Unlike whatever Shimizu believed, she _is_ capable of finally asking the questions she could not answer herself.

“Allow me to be explicit. There is something I’m failing to grasp,” Emilia patiently intoned.

The boy consented with a nod. She continued,

“You have lived thousands of years just the way you are now. You and the society you served have had no problem with you using your power… _extravagantly_.” She would have said ‘wastefully’. “Why are you suddenly concerned about this now?”

The boy stared at her, wide-eyed. What now? She did not state something she ‘could not have known’. In fact, she was admitting to a lack of knowledge on her part! Is she this out of touch with how people think?

Maybe she should just give this being personable business a rest.

“You are aware I am the Noblesse?” was the final astonished response.

Oh _that_ was the confounding part of her question?

Emilia actually allowed herself to roll her eyes.

“Oh no, who else from the Nobility could it have been? Do they have yet another symbol of ultimate power? This news would confound the Domini for sure!”

Judging from the slight twitch of his lips, her sarcasm seemed to get the point across.

“You could have just told me that.” He mumbled.

_Oh, not another one._

“It was never relevant to our discussions. You have yet answered my (completely sincere) question.”

“Ah,” there was a look of melancholy in his red eyes as he slowly replied. “As you said, I have lived thousands of years the way I was… am. I’ve always thought it was my fate. But…”

He paused and took a long breath.

“I told you I have never been in better health for a long time. For the last thousand years or two, I have been ill. My life was nearing its end… yet I wanted to continue to live, perhaps for the first time.”

The Noblesse halted. Emilia patiently waited for him to continue.

“I had… something precious in those days. I wanted to live. I didn’t want to make them worry about my power killing me. But I was not able to do so. I keep dying despite having never wanted to _live_ more than I ever did.” His voice was shaking, audibly, and Emilia was beginning to regret having ever asked this question.

Just great.

“For all they hail me as the most powerful Noble, I felt nothing but powerless. I can’t protect the people important to me, without causing them pain. I can’t even _live_ for them.” He raised his head and looked straight at her, determination set in his eyes. “If there is a way I can rectify this weakness, if I can have the power to stop making them worry—then I want to do it. They have all tried so hard to become stronger in order to protect the ones they loved. I want to do so as well. Please.”

She had no idea who “they” referred to, but she could grasp the rough idea here. It was an admirable drive, to be sure. Emilia personally found nothing objectionable about his motivation. The issue lies somewhere else.

“Noblesse, you claim you are aware of the content of the Promise.” She stated, her voice solemn.

“…yes, I am?”

“You also claim that you are one of the Other Side.”

“Yes—“ his eyes widened. He had caught on quickly enough.

“If you accept to be taught by me, you will have knowingly broken the Promise. You are fully aware of the implications, yes?”

“…”

“I just want to make sure that you know. I’m sure _your side_ wouldn’t see a breach of the Promise as a minor offense, either. Being who you are, you are bound to follow the laws of the Nobility more than any other. Would the knowledge I may impart on you be worth the risk?”

Apparently all those hours were not enough for him to think this all the way through.

“Wait,” said the Noblesse. “The way you say it… does it mean _you_ are willing if I am?”

“Certainly.”

“But would you not be breaking the Promise as well?”

Emilia smiled in a self satisfied manner.

“No, I would not.”

“…I beg your pardon?”

“Me helping you will not break the Promise, on my part. You wonder why? It is simple. The Promise accepts that whoever is born on _our lands_ from that moment on is _one of us._ As I’ve said, a resurrection is also a _birth._ You were born here. As far as the Promise is concerned, you _are_ one of us.”

“But that is not the case, is it? I’ve already told you who I am. You _know_ I am not one of you.”

“Oh, I don’t _know_ that. I simply heard it from you. Who is to say that is the truth? The evidence of my objective observation says that your body was born within our lands, therefore you are one of us,” her grin widened, “…that is, until the authority on the Promise declares it otherwise.”

The boy stared at her, mouth agape.

“I have told you, have I not? that Shimizu is the authority regarding problems with the Promise. I do not have the final decision on whether you are one of us. She does. Until she has made a judgement regarding your case, for all intents and purposes, you are one of _us_ (how else is she gonna have jurisdiction over you?) _._ It is not the same with _you,_ of course, because you have full knowledge and certainty.”

“…you’re insane.”

Emilia laughed.

“I appreciate the compliment.”

“Shimizu will just _let you_ do it?”

“Shimizu lets me do a lot of things. In return, I help her keep this Promise ordeal in its place. What would authority mean if there isn’t any power to uphold it? The Nobility should understand this very well.”

“So you are the Noblesse to her Lordship?”

Emilia found the comparison incredibly funny.

“I suppose it is not a bad analogy in some ways,” the boy certainly had very amusing ways of seeing the world. “It’s by no means an enshrined institution like your system; it’s just an arrangement we’ve arrived at out of convenience. I would like to see Shimizu actually scolding the slackers, though. But sure, for your ease of understanding, I am the Noblesse of the Promise, and Shimizu is its Lord.”

She doubled down in laughter once again. She was the Noblesse to Shimizu being the Lord. She amused herself imagining Ark’s reaction should he ever get to hear this glorious analogy.

The actual Noblesse stared at her as if she had lost her mind. Well, he did say she was insane.

“Well, Noblesse, I have yet heard your answer. What is it going to be? Would you break the Promise of Millennia, in order to gain the power you want?”

Expecting to get her answer in the next decade, Emilia prepared to leave the room, attempting to mentally contact her lover. She almost missed the Noblesse’s quiet “alright” as a result.

“Excuse me?”

“I said ‘alright’,” repeated the Noblesse. “I understand what it means. Regardless, please teach me. I beg of you.”

Emilia’s lips curved into a wide grin. This is very interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

“Very well. Until Shimizu makes her decision, I will be your teacher. Now, breakfast?”

Kirin chuckled inside her head.

_"You are always so soft on kids."_

### Appendix

“You what?!”

Emilia winced a little at Yukari’s outburst.

“I don’t see the problem,” she replied innocently.

“Okay—don’t bullshit me, you know _exactly_ what the problem is. You’re just disregarding it, as usual.”

“And what might the _exact_ problem be, my friend? I have conjectured quite a number of them, but I just can’t decide.”

“Maybe that would tell you something about the nature of this problem yeah?” Yukari retorted.

“Hmm.”

“He is not just _anybody,_ he is the Noblesse, the Power of the Nobility. Getting involved in a breach of the Promise with someone _like that,_ really?”

“Ah yes, the Noblesse of the Nobility, who cannot come to a single decision without hours and hours of staring straight into the void, who cannot find a way to get sugar in his tea despite how much he wants it, and who does not even know how to toast bread… honestly, the most fearsome thing about him is the Power he holds, and as you know, power does not scare me.”

“It doesn’t matter how _eccentric_ he is, and you of all people are not one to speak!”

“I’m sorry, I am perfectly functional on a social level. I doubt I can say the same about him. Honestly, the reverance his society had for him must have done him more harm than good.”

“That’s not what matters here! _You_ out of all people are not supposed to be doing this!”

“Oh, are you offering to take my place? I wouldn’t mind.”

“Wait, no—look. Kaze-kun. Listen to me.”

“I am.”

“You can’t adopt the Noblesse!”

Emilia had to try her best to quell her laughter.

“No, I’m merely _tutoring_ him.” She corrected. “Is _that_ your issue?”

“It’s certainly one of them! Look, it is not your place to help him. He does not belong to our world. You are going to compromise the delicate balance and peace we managed to gain thanks to the Promise for something like this?”

“Yukari,” called Emilia, in a much more serious tone. “Please don’t pretend to forget that I have never approved of the Promise by my will. You of all people should also understand that I am the most informed person about the state of the world, more than anyone of them, at least.”

“But you _have_ gone along with it. I’m sure you recognize that it has merits.”

“Denying a troubled individual who earnestly needs help is not one of them,” replied Emilia coolly. “That boy is desperate enough to break an important law, meaning that he has found no solution so far. Do you propose I just turn him down?”

“Well, that’s true, but—“

“Of the two of us, you’re the one who’s supposed to follow the Hippocratic Oath.”

“I understand you have a good reason, but there are times trying to do good brings harm. You can’t help everyone.”

“Oh, _really?”_ asked Emilia snidely.

“Kaze—“

“Don’t ‘Kaze-kun’ me. My will is the ultimate authority on what I _can_ do. It has never been otherwise, and it is not going to change now. If Shimizu or the others find my conduct unsatisfactory, maybe they should start blaming themselves for their negligence instead of chastising me.”

“…what are you going to do about Shimizu? Lying by omission?”

“I’ll duly report what I know. Shimizu takes ages to do anything compared to you and me.”

“What—really? But how would you have enough time to teach the Noblesse?”

“I’m not teaching him to be a master magician—just the principles so he could temper his power. I’m _not_ going to train him to become a mage killer like you all fear. By the time Shimizu gets off her island and actually gets business done, I will still have plenty of time left over for tea.”

“But this is an exceptional situation. She might move faster than she usually does.”

“I need two to three months, at most. That would be fast by Shimizu’s standards. Of course, I’m not gonna report _right away._ It’s still ‘too early to tell’, anyways.”

“So it _is_ lying by omission.”

“No, it’s called procrastination. Get your strategies right.”

They both laughed, though Yukari’s one was a bit terse.

“I’m just worried, Kaze-kun.”

“I know.”

“And you know that your ‘reasoning’ would not hide your intent from them.”

“I’m sorry but that does not matter. I’ve done none but following the letter of the law. It’s not about the rationalisation of my intent, it’s about _legitimising_ my _action_. Unlike what Shimizu believes, there is a difference.”

“As long as it’s not illegal, it’s okay, huh?”

“Yup, pretty much. If Shimizu asks me to stop, I will stop. She is the only one who can make a decree on this matter, but even she cannot retroactively punish me… well, she can’t punish me, period.”

Yukari sighed.

“Yes, indeed, you do what you want because you want it. Just be careful.”

Emilia could almost hear the “your whims will come back and bite you in the ass some day” part vocalized. She was still waiting for that day to happen.

Well, this is what being friends mean. You worry regardless.

“Is there any other piece of wisdom you wish to impart?” asked Emilia.

“Oh, many more, but I’m sure you’ve heard all of them before. Wisdom doesn’t seem to stick to you.”

“Maybe the problem does not lie with me but with the wisdom.”

“No, I’m sure the problem lies with you.” Yukari insisted. “Call me for another game next time. Learn to reel it in sometimes, won’t you?”

Yukari left the call.

Emilia smirked as she disconnected from the voice channel. Humans have made _so many_ interesting things during the separation. Especially this “Internet”. She had thought wireless telephones was impressive enough, but this? Not to mention video games, though Emilia found them most peculiar. She could spend months on end only playing games, but she was an immortal. Why would humans create something like them, if their time on Earth is so limited?

Humans have changed so much, she wondered if they would still see her as one of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get obsessed with an IP enough to toss into it a bunch of different IPs. That is basically what happened here. Yup.


End file.
